


One Day At A Time

by wesleycrushers



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleycrushers/pseuds/wesleycrushers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-Civil War, Tony-centric one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day At A Time

The Avengers are finished. Tony watches news reporters cover the story in almost every language.

Arrested. Traitors. Criminals.

He glances at the phone, sitting on his desk. He turns the television off.

Rhodey and Vision are in the living room. Vision is helping Rhodey walk across the room, slowly.

"Hey Tony!" Rhodey shouts. Vision doesn't look at him. Hasn't even said two words to him since everything that happened. Tony nods, smiles at Rhodey.

He's making progress. Soon, Rhodey should be able to walk without any help at all, just the prosthetic.

The phone is in his pocket. He turns on the TV.

Criminals. Dangerous. Unstable.

It's been almost a month, and still all anyone can talk about is The Avengers. What they did.

What Steve Rogers did.

An alarm sounds.

"Someone at the door, sir." FRIDAY announces. "Miss Maximoff and Mr. Barton."

"Wanda?" Vision floats away from Rhodey, who, thankfully, plops into a chair.

"Let them in." Tony walks over to the front door, watches it unlock and open.

"If you're here to kill me, I completely understand." He's only half joking.

"As much as I would love to, I'm here to drop her off." Clint glares at him. "Ross doesn't really care about the rest of us, but he wants her back in custody."

"You thought keeping a wanted fugitive here would be best?" Tony glances at Wanda. She has her arms folded across her chest and is glaring at him.

"Steve said to put her in protective custody. He said we could trust you. So if you need me, call me. Scott too."

"Who?" Tony asks.

Clint raises an eyebrow.

"The Ant-"

"Yeah, I know who he is. What about Falcon?"

"He's with Cap." Clint shrugs. Wanda walks past Tony and into the compound.

"Wan- Miss Ma- Hello." Vision stutters, a few seconds later.

"Hello, Vis." She answers.

"See ya, Stark."

"Same to you, Barton." Tony watches him leave, then walks back to the living room.

Wanda glares at him.

"I'm sorry, Wanda."

"Are you going to lock me up again?"

"No. But you do need to stay here until I can work everything out with Ross." Wanda nods. She sits down and flicks through channels until she lands on a rerun of Modern Family.

"Good to be home."

**~|~|~|~**

Ross was furious, but after Tony explains that he would keep Wanda at the compound only, Ross agreed to let her stay with him. It wasn't the same as it had been, but with Wanda back, Vision actually speaks to him again. The two of them go off on missions together, a small force but good enough to stop HYDRA goons, or low-level criminals, whatever the UN decides. He calls Clint for help a few times, and Scott once. The number on the phone is programmed into the suit.

Just in case.

A few weeks after Wanda comes back, another letter arrives.

_Tony,_

_By now, Wanda should be back. You also know that Bucky and I broke everyone out. You can trust them. I told them they can trust you. Sam is with us, but he'll be stopping by soon. Bucky is sorry about everything. Your parents. I'm sorry too._

_Steve._

Something was written before the name, crossed out. Tony had FRIDAY analyze the letter.

_Call me._

**~|~|~|~**

Sam arrives a month after Wanda.

"I don't have anywhere else to live. Ross seized my apartment." Sam shrugs.

Tony nods, and lets him in. Rhodey is still not strong enough to get back into the War Machine suit, but now that Sam is back, there are three of them. He calls Clint and Scott a few times.

_Call me._

Tony lets Wanda come along, eventually. Rhodey gets strong enough for the suit. They're a team again.

_Call me._

Tony puts the phone in a drawer.

**~|~|~|~**

Peter arrives that summer, grinning and eager.

"Aunt May thinks I'm interning for Stark Industries."

"I'll send her a letter." Tony lets him in.

"Who are you?" Wanda glares at Peter.

"I'm Peter. Spider-Man. You threw a car at me."

"Right." Wanda smiles slightly. Peter grins.

The six of them can do more now then ever before. Scott ends up joining them on every mission. Clint always answers the call, though only occasionally agrees to come along. He has his kids to think about. Natasha shows up one day, sitting in the living room.

"Your security system needs work, Stark." Tony grins, and offers her some coffee.

They're The Avengers, again. They trust each other. Everything is back to normal.

Almost.

**~|~|~|~**

_Call me._

Tony takes the phone out of the desk drawer. He dials the number pre-programmed into it. It rings once. Twice.

"Tony?"


End file.
